Wastelands
and was attacked by her with a lightning bolt for breaking Doom's laws, falling into the Domain of Apocalypse in the process. Already healed from the burns caused by the Thor's attack, Logan was attacked by Creed, who was one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, and his Infinite Soldiers, but was rescued by the X-Men and taken to their hideout, where they were afterwards attacked by Apocalypse himself and more of his Horsemen. The battle that ensued was intervened by the Thor who attacked Logan earlier and, as she had an argument with Apocalypse, Logan fled and hid himself. The Thor then demanded to know to where he had run, but no one answered. Angry, she attacked both the X-Men and the Horsemen of Apocalypse with a lightning bolt (which made Apocalypse furious) and then went looking for Logan through the domain. When she was near the domain's walls, Logan climbed it and attacked her from behind. Enraged, the Thor attacked him with another lightning bolt and let him fall into the neighboring domain, Technopolis, as she was being attacked by Apocalypse's Infinites. Logan was taken to Stark Tower by Baron Stark and Grand Marshal James Rhodes, the Thor of that domain. After healing his wounds, Logan woke up and found out he was in a totally different domain from the one he was. He ended up engaging Rhodes in fight, but was defeated and sent to the Deadlands as punishment for breaking Doom's laws. Thanks to his healing factor, Logan managed to fight through the hordes of zombies of the Deadlands, taking shelter inside a cave, where he found an uninfected She-Hulk, who had been there for a long time. He was trying to convince her to throw him out of the Deadlands when the zombies who were pursuing Logan found them. In a desperate attempt to save Logan's life, She-Hulk caught him and jumped as high as she could to throw him out of the Deadlands as he had suggested, ultimately sacrificing her own life to do so. Afterwards, Logan found himself in the Kingdom of Manhattan. While wandering the city he hadn't seen in years, Logan met this domain's Jean Grey and Emma Frost, and was taken by them to met the rest of the X-Men, as well as the son of one of the Wolverines of the domain, Jimmy Hudson. Later, after leading the superhero population of the Kingdom of Manhattan in a rebellion against the God Emperor of Battleworld, Doom, Logan found himself in a new world. At some point, Linda Carter a.k.a. Night Nurse lost her life after fighting against trespassers from Limbo, among them a demon, who were spreading a demonic variant of a techno-organic virus throughout the Wastelands. | PointsOfInterest = * Amerika ** Hammer Falls ** New Vegas | Residents = * Logan * White Queen (Emma Frost) * Danielle Cage * Hulk Jr. (Bruce Banner Jr.) * Flying Devils ** Gladiator | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}